The present invention relates to a multi-layer container made of thermoplastic resins, having excellent low-temperature impact resistance, gas barrier properties, and impermeability to hydrocarbon solvents. The container of the present invention may be used in a variety of applications, such as a gasoline tank, an oil tank, or a reserve tank for automobiles, an oil tank for electric or electronic FA equipment, a food container, a drum for an industrial reagent, a storage tank, or a kerosene tank.